


Fan Girl Musings

by jenilynn998200



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenilynn998200/pseuds/jenilynn998200
Summary: Was inspired by Ryan Haywood, but apply to whoever your hearts desire





	

It’s amazing  
I’ve never met the man  
And probably never will  
But I’m in love with him

Night after night  
He races through my mind  
A sweet distraction from the mundane  
A welcome fantasy to dive into

This man, this beautiful man  
Eyes of blazing blue  
Frost covered smoldering passion  
Deep pools of aqua intensity

They stare into my soul  
Those beautiful blue eyes  
They make me feel alive  
They make me feel like a woman

And his voice  
Oh, his voice  
Breathtakingly resonant  
His voice alone could melt steel

I hear him, in my head  
My heart skips  
I lose my breath  
I lose myself for a moment

Oh, that voice!  
Wraps around me  
Warm and sensual  
Like silk on naked skin

He is amazing  
Talented beyond all reason  
Intelligent and handsome  
The perfect man to give my heart to

I know it’s silly  
A fan with a crush  
A passing obsession, they say  
A simple flight of fancy

He deserves love and adoration  
Waves of fan girls falling at his feet  
I am privileged to be one of them  
To be witness to his shining light

Yes, I am in love  
He will always have a part of my soul  
He doesn’t even know I exist  
Our paths will never cross

These lines may never reach him  
And his eyes may never meet mine  
In the end, all that matters  
He must know that he is loved


End file.
